


Fandom in a Fluxx - The Avengers

by OddMooseMedia



Series: Fandom in a Fluxx [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Card Games, Fan Games, Fluxx, Games, M/M, Multi, Printable, Tabletop games, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddMooseMedia/pseuds/OddMooseMedia
Summary: Slashy multifandom table top card game based on Fluxx. Print and play!Fandom page for The Avengers.





	Fandom in a Fluxx - The Avengers

_ Fandom in a fluxx is a variation of the commercial game Fluxx. The game has been modified for a discerning slasher audience == us! It’s a game for 2-6 players. The basic idea of the game is to match different KEEPER cards (characters from fandom) with a variety of GOAL cards (classic slasher tropes and types of pairings). Each time you have the KEEPERS in play to match a GOAL you win points. The player with the most points at the end of the game wins. _

The main game page can be found in [the first part of the series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6700852) . The main page is where you find the rules of the game as well as DOWNLOAD all the cards you need to play. This is the page for the Avengers fandom.

Marvel has a bit for everyone. Superheroes and ordinary human heroes; magic and technology. It even has some interesting anti-heros and villains. Normally the rules is that if you don’t see the body, the person might still be alive - in Marvel even seeing the body might not prove anything - sometimes you just can’t keep a good (or bad) guy down. There’s a large cast with many possibilities, even some that might be less than obvious from the actual movies. It’s all part of the fun!

We have decided to include the following keepers in the first version of the game. 

  * Steve Rogers


  * Bruce Banner/The Hulk


  * Thor Odinsson


  * Loki Laufeysson


  * Tony Stark


  * Phil Coulson


  * Clint Barton


  * James “Bucky” Barnes


  * Sam Wilson



We may include more in updates. If you have suggestions those are very welcome though we make no promises.

 

When Thor wins a goal together with Loki you get one additional point. This could just as well have been written on Loki’s card since both of them need to be present. We just thought it was more fun and apt to put the text on Thor. He has a certain level of enthusiasm when it comes to his brother after all.

In the text on Phil Coulson it says that he can rescue an avenger. This means that when something prompts a player to discard one of the Avengers (for example completing a goal, or the effect of an action card) you may discard Coulson and take up the other Avenger instead. You are in some sense letting the two card trade places and this may allow you to take a card someone else is about to discard. 

What happened to Bucky in the first movie was a blow to anyone who hadn’t read the comics. But as Bucky would eventually show up again, so does he in the game. When the Bucky Barnes card is discarded for any reason, put his card at the bottom of the draw deck. He’ll be back. And if you keep track of him, you can use this to your advantage.

Let us know if you have any additional questions. We also welcome comments and please do tell us if something in the rules feels unclear. The same goes if you spot any spelling mistakes.

Enjoy

 

 


End file.
